


You don’t hate me

by Hotgitay



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Fridge and Spencer Drabble





	You don’t hate me

Spencer leaned down his lips meeting fridges softly 

Fridge was not expecting the kiss from The Buff Doc but he began to slowly kiss him back 

Spencer held the tinier man closely in his strong arms 

Fridge wrapped his own arms around the other mans waist as he deepened their now heated French kiss 

One full of tongue and teeth moans escaping here and there 

“You’re not mad at me?”Spencer asked him once Fridge pulled away 

“No I’m not”Fridge said to him 

“First guy I ever kissed”Spencer said nervously 

“We’re in the same boat then”Fridge nuzzles into his embrace


End file.
